Until It's Time For You To Go
by LilicaBeatlemaniac
Summary: Eleven and Clara accidentaly end up in a place he thought he'd never come back, giving him the chance to finally say a permanent goodbye for an old and special friend, but not before one last adventure. I think the story is better than the summary. Short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Clara arrives at the console room and finds The Doctor already pressing buttons and twisting around.

-Do you even sleep? - She asks

The Doctor turns around to the direction of the voice and smiles cheerfuly

-There you are! Good morning! -he gets back to his work- And no, I don't. Sleep is boring. Sleep is for wimps.

Clara smiles and crosses her arms, leaning on the TARDIS console.

-Where are you taking us?

-Ponaverococus, great place! The whole planet is made of candy, and i'm taking us to the time where they haven't eaten it all, so we will be the first ones to taste it!

-Just like that scene from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?

-Where do you think they got the idea from?

Clara opens her mouth in desbelief and laughs. Sudenly the whole room starts to shake, making them hold onto the console to not fell on the ground.

-What's happening?- Clara asks making an effort to keep stading

-Nothing to worry about -The Doctor screams over the TARDIS noises-Just a little TURBULENCE

When he says the last word, he fells straight on the floor.

-I'm okay!- he says putting himself up, breathless

The TARDIS stops shaking.

-I think we landed -The Doctor says, intrigued

It wasn't the first time that the TARDIS drove herself like that, but it's been a really long time since she has done it. And the result wasn't very good.

-Where? -Clara asks

The Doctor runs out of the TARDIS and looks at the view. He freezes.

Clara gets out of the TARDIS too and looks around.

-It's London but...Why is there so many zeppelins in the sky?

The Doctor doesn't answer. Instead, he puts his hand on his pocket and picks up the psychic paper. His hands start to shake as he smiles at the paper. Clara notices

-What does it say?- she asks

The Doctor smiles more as he reads again the paper.

-Bad Wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara runs towards The Doctor, trying to reach the man, who is way ahead of her.

-Could you just wait for one second?- she asks breathless- In case you've forgotten, not everyone has two hearts!

The Doctor stops and waits for her. When she finally reaches him, she squats down, recovering her breath.

-You have to practice this running of yours, otherwise we will get into trouble plenty of times- he says

Clara gives him an angry look and stands up again

-Okay, now can you explain what is Bad Wolf?

-The question is not what but who -He says smiling in complete delight

The Doctor returns to walk fast, but this time Clara manages to follow him.

-Are you always vague like that?

-Most of the times, yeah. It makes things more interesting -he says rubbing his hands on _each_ other

They keep walking for a while, until Clara finally breaks the silence

-Can you at least saying where are we going?

-Pete Tyler's mansion. I need to visit an old friend.

In the way, The Doctor explains to her about the parallel universe and how his friend can send the Bad Wolf message like s sign that she is around.

They finally arrive at the gates of the mansion. The Doctor presses the intercom button

_-Tyler's mansion_ -he hears a voice on the speaker

-Hello! I would like to talk with Rose Tyler, please!

-_Rose Tyler doesn't live here, sir_

-Oh -he gets a bit surprised but doesn't lose his excitement- Let me speak to Jackie Tyler then!

-_ Who wants to speak?_

-Tell her it's The Doctor -but after a moment he adds- The other Doctor, the one that's been away. Tell her that.

- _All right, sir, if you could just wait a minute while I check with her_

The Doctor turns to Clara while they wait

-Jackie is my friend's mom

-This Rose you spoke on the intercom?

-Yeah, exactly. Her name is Rose.

He stays in silence for a moment, absorded in his thoughts and memories, a little smile hanging on the corner of his mouth. He shakes his head as to clear his mind and focus.

-Anyway, I haven't seen her in a while-he continues- She used to travel with me, such a long time ago, but something happened and we got split apart.

Clara stays in silence. She knew how it was to loose someone you love and not being able to see them again. Thank god he found a way back to Rose.

The woman comes back

_-She asked you to come in, sir_

The gates are opened and they enter the mansion. A servant arrives and announces that "mrs Tyler" would be there in a minute. The moment he says that, The Doctor sees Jackie standing in the stairs.

-Jackie!- he opens his arms, smiling- How are you? Don't get surprised, it's me, I only regene...OUCH

He moans as he rubs his cheek in pain

-What was that for?!

Jackie keeps looking serious and then releases a smile

-No reason

The Doctor opend his arms offering a hug and smiles. Jackie pulls him for the hug.

-Come here, you plum!

They hug between laughs and little insults. "What's up with the bowtie?" "what's up with the wrinkles?" "shut up you're older than me" "but my skin stays intact".

They separate and The Doctor finally asks

-So, how is Rose?

He says in a casual ton, but his eyes show the curiosity and concern. Jackie realizes it.

-She is happy

-Oh that's wonderful -he says in relief- Are they...?

-Yes

-That's good, very good.

Jackie smiles at him. She picks up a piece of paper and writes an address down. She hands the paper to The Doctor.

-Go find her

The Doctor smiles gratefully at Jackie, grabs Clara's hand and runs out of the house.

(...)

The Powell Estate from the parellel universe was exactly like theirs. Well, maybe more colorful.

The Doctor and Clara climb the stairs, missing some steps. They finally get to the right floor, The Doctor stands in front of the door of the couple's flat. He raises his hand to knock but stops.

He turns around to Clara's direction.

-How am I?

-What?

-How am I? Do I look good? How is my bowtie?

-It's okay, I guess.

-Just tell me if I'm looking good!

-Yeah, you're good.

-Great. What about the bowtie?

-Perfect

He smiles and turns to the door again. He fixs his bowtie and knocks at the door.

A man answers the door. He is tall, very skinny with a spiky hair, wearing a brown suit and white converse.

He looks at The Doctor, amazed.

-You came back- he says- How?

-I have no idea!- The Doctor replies in his cheerful and childish ton

The man continues quiet, looking The Doctor up and down.

-Is Rose there?- he says, trying to look inside the flat- Where is Rose?

The man's face changes from amusement to sadness in a metter of seconds. His face is dark as he asnwers:

-I don't know


End file.
